A Lavender Star From The Sky
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: One night something crashes down from the sky near the Briefs house when Marron sleeps over. It happens to be Mirai Trunks! He's falling for Marron quick & she doesn't know that! What's a girl to do? R&R please! ***UPDATE*** CHAPTER 4 UP! No flames please
1. WHAT'S GOING ON!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Dragon Ball Z/GT characters. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
A Lavender Star From The Sky  
  
Marron was sleeping over Bra's house when something came crashing down from the sky.  
  
"Bra! What was that?!," Marron almost yelled.  
  
"Don't know;" Bra said trying to sound calm.  
  
"Are you two okay?," Bulma asked opening Bra's bedroom door.  
  
"I'm fine, Mrs. Briefs;" Marron said.  
  
"Bra?," Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, oh ya, I'm okay Mom," Bra said snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
Then Trunks came through the halls and almost crashed in to Bulma.  
  
"TRUNKS!!! Slow down!!!," Bulma yelled.  
  
"Sorry Mom! I'm going to check that thing out;" Trunks said running out, then flying to the thing.  
  
When Trunks got there, he almost fell at the sight.  
  
"You're....................................... ME!!!!!," Trunks gasped.  
  
"I sure am. Call me, Mirai Trunks;" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"I guess you'll be crashing at my place?," Trunks asked.  
  
"Would be nice," Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"C'mon!! Follow me!!," Trunks sighed.  
  
When they reached Capsule Corp; Bulma only smiled.  
  
"There's no mistaking that face!," Bulma said. Mirai Trunks only smiled, but his eyes were caught by a certain blonde.  
  
"This is Bra, my stupid, flirty sister. And this is Marron Chestnut, Krillin's only daughter;" Trunks said.  
  
"I have a sister?!," Mirai Trunks said startled. Bra only got infuriated.  
  
"Pleasure;" Marron said snobbish for Bra.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, dumb blonde;" Mirai Trunks said.  
  
"NEVER INSULT MARRON YOU FREAK OF NATURE!!!!," Bra yelled.  
  
"Mirai Trunks!!! Go to Trunks' room RIGHT NOW!!," Bulma ordered.  
  
"I don't need this!!! Bye Mom. Bye Trunks, bye stupid sister, bye blondie!," Mirai Trunks said flying out. But Marron ran after him, he stopped with a smirk.  
  
"What now, blonde?," Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Marron didn't answer, she only gave him a GameBoy.  
  
"An apology?," he asked.  
  
Marron nodded, trying not to smile.  
  
"Thanks, NOT!!!!!," Mirai Trunks flew off laughing, then, the GameBoy exploded!!! He flew back to see Marron running away laughing!  
  
"You little wench!! HOW DARE YOU!!,: Mirai Trunks said as he pinned Marron down to the ground.  
  
"Let me go!," Marron yelled.  
  
Little did Marron know, Pan saw her, and the person who looked A LOT like her crush, Trunks.  
  
"Trunks?! What are you doing to Marron?!," Pan asked pale.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked Marron in the eyes, and he blushed.  
  
"N-nothing kid! Who are you?," he asked.  
  
"Pan! What are you doing here, AND AT THIS HOUR!?!?," Marron exclaimed.  
  
"Uh oh, I'M BUSTED!!! LATER!!!!," Pan flew off.  
  
"Pan! Get back here! I am so calling Gohan and Videl!!," Marron yelled so Pan could hear her.  
  
"GET OFFA ME NOW!!," Marron yelled at Mirai Trunks.  
  
Instead of flying away, he helped her up.  
  
"Sorry;" Mirai Trunks said very quietly.  
  
"About what?," Marron smirked.  
  
"About being a-" she cut him off by saying,  
  
"a big jerk who insults his sister, blondes, and walks out on his Mother?"  
  
"Um, yes, yeah, and dito;" he admited.  
  
"Apology accepted!," Marron she with a sweet smile.  
  
Mirai Trunks blushed; and Marron giggled at that.  
  
"Come back with me, I'll explain you had a headache to Bulma even!," Marron said.  
  
Mirai Trunks laughed. "Thanks, smart blonde."  
  
She blushed a little.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bra's P.O.V.  
  
Oh my gosh! Does Marron like Mirai Trunks?! NO!!!! She has to love Trunks! Not Mirai Trunks!  
  
Marron, I WANT YOU AND NOT PAN TO BE MY SISTER-IN-LAW!!!!  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
"Marron, how do you really feel about my brother?," Bra asked.  
  
"I can't even call him a friend Bra! He never thinks of me, so why should I have feelings for him?!," Marron said disgusted.  
  
Marron's P.O.V.  
  
Oh my gosh! Is she trying to get me, Marron Chestnut, with Trunks?! But, why?  
  
Trunks is so not my type anyway! But, who knows about Mirai Trunks? *blushing slightly*  
  
Oh no! I'm blushing! This so can't be good!!  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
Then Trunks and Mirai Trunks came into the room.  
  
"Get out! Man Marron! I now have 2 brothers! Take the new one away!!," Bra yelled. Marron giggled a bit.  
  
Mirai Trunks ignored Bra.. He was only listening to Marron's giggling.  
  
"So what do you two want already? Marron and I were about to go ta bed! Tommorow we have nothing but shopping planned, SO HURRY UP!," Bra warned.  
  
"Geez Bra! Chill it already! We were wondering if you two, um, wanted to go to Goten's house to train tommorow?," Trunks asked politely.  
  
"As I said, SHOPPING SPREE!!," Bra yelled.  
  
"What she means to say is, no thanks guys;" Marron said.  
  
"K, later;" Mirai Trunks said as he and Trunks walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ the next day at the Mall ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Marron held up a pink dress and looked in the mirror. Bra just shook her head.  
  
"Marron! Po-lease!! That's the same dress you wear everyday! Get something new!," Bra argued.  
  
"Fine;" Marron shrugged.  
  
When Marron came out of the small dressing room, she was wearing a light, periwinkle blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. The shirt was decorated with mini crystals into the word: CUTIE.  
  
"I like it Marron! Well? Do you?," Bra asked with her face lit up. Marron didn't say anything. She only frowned.  
  
"Put it on the rack;" Bra frowned.  
  
Then when coming out of the store with nothing new, they saw Mirai Trunks, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
Bra smiled when she saw Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten!," Marron waved.  
  
"Hi'ya Maz!," Goten smiled. Bra smiled more as she got closer to Goten.  
  
"Bra, stop it;" Marron said with an anime sweatdrop. Bra wasn't happy. Bra noticed both of her brothers were starring at Marron, then someone caught Marron's sight. She blushed rapidly.  
  
"Bra! There he is! If he comes over here, you talk to him!;" Marron said blushing a lot.  
  
"Hello everyone!," Brad said. Marron blushed, he was the one who she liked.  
  
"Hey Brad!," Goten said. Marron only walked away.  
  
"What's wrong with Chestnut over there?," Brad asked.  
  
"Nothing, she just was feeling a bit dizzy, shopping can do that to girls;" Bra said in an instant."Trunks, why don't you help her?"  
  
"Me?! Bra, I know what your thinking!," Trunks said. Bra only smirked.  
  
Everyone was surprised to when Mirai Trunks went to Marron.  
  
"D-d-did you see that?!," Goten stummered.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't believe it!," Trunks said. Bra was furious!  
  
Bra's P.O.V.  
  
What does Mirai Trunks think he's doing?! He's hitting on my future- sister-in-law! If he keeps this up, Pan will be my sister, WHAT A NIGHTMARE!!!!  
  
Trunks, please! I even read it in your diary!! Tell Marron you love her! And tell Panny off!! And soon, please.  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
Marron's P.O.V.  
  
Why is Mirai Trunks sitting next to me? Does he? Oh my gosh!!!! *blushing lightly*  
  
"Marron, are you okay?," Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
"I guess so? Why do you suddenly care?," I asked. Now he was blushing.  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
Mirai Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
Oh no! Why'd I do this?! Now I have to tell her my feelings! This isn't good! But time isn't my master; not this time!  
  
"I really, um, uh, really like you, Marron;" I said.  
  
Oh no, she's not looking good!! Why me?!  
  
End of P.O.V.  
  
"Do you really?," Marron asked with a weak smile.  
  
"Why would I lie?," he replied holding Marron's hand.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!! RIGHT NOW!!!!! You can't feel like that! The time isn't right, and Trunks loves her!," Bra yelled.  
  
Marron was getting upset. Tears started lightly.  
  
"Bra! Look what you did!," Mirai Trunks exclaimed.  
  
Marron ran out in tears, all the way to her friend, Paresu's house.  
  
Marron told Paresu every detail.  
  
"Oh wow! You're one big Drama Mama!," Paresu said sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh Pares! What can I do?!," Marron weeped.  
  
"Leave Trunks to Pan, and you marry 'Mirai Trunks'!," Paresu said.  
  
"That almost sounds as if we could pull it off!," the weeping blonde replied.  
  
Paresu only laughed.  
  
"I hope you know I was joking!," Marron yelled.  
  
"Oh, you were? Too bad;" Paresu frowned. "Hmmmmmmm? Do you have a crush on Mirai Trunks?"  
  
"Yes;" Marron said very quietly.  
  
"Marry him!!," Paresu yelled. Marron fell down (anime style).  
  
"Was it something I said?," Paresu questioned. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!," Paresu yelled. It was Pan.  
  
"Why hello Pan! Um, right now Marron's in a jam, so can you keep a secret?," Paresu said.  
  
"Um, okay?," Pan said ackward.  
  
"Mirai Trunks AND Trunks love Marron;" Paresu smiled.  
  
"It's true!," Marron wailed.  
  
"B-b-b-but Trunks is MY crush!!! NO!!!," Pan wept.  
  
Then both Trunks', Bra, and Goten came in.  
  
"Wow, what a party!;" Paresu said delighted. Marron glared at her, Paresu backed away.  
  
Pan only clipped herself to Trunks' arm. Trunks only thought of Pan as a spoiled brat, and the age difference was unbelieveable! Pan's 10, and Trunks is 19!!  
  
Bra did the same thing to Goten as what Pan did to Trunks. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Ok! so, how'd you like it? This is my second fanfic, but first of DBZ/GT! Please review! Thanx! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~Holly Radcliffe~*~*~*~ 


	2. Paresu Play Cupid!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Thank yous............................  
  
Joy: I know you haven't reviewed my story yet, or might never, but thanks for being the one to inspire me!  
  
punky gal: Oh!!! THANK YOU!! Unlike 2 other total jerks, you're my first NICE reviewer! So you're in the golden spot! ^_^ Thanks again! But who knows who Marron will choose? I will when I get to it! lol  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter Two: Paresu Plays Cupid!  
  
Paresu knew Pan would really get in the way, she had to get Pan out of the picture!  
  
'Bra will help, Bulma too! I only hope #18 and Krillin will! But most of all, Videl HAS to help;' Paresu thought.  
  
Mirai Trunks thought Marron would be easy to get, but she's one hard nut to crack! Pan's helping by keeping Trunks on her, hopefully.  
  
Goten & Bra wanted to help get Trunks and Marron together. Goten also wanted to help Mirai Trunks though.  
  
Marron only wanted to die right there and then. She kept asking herself, Why me?  
  
"Solitude.......................," Paresu joked.  
  
Bra and Marron first looked at her, then they laughed really hard.  
  
"You're right Pares!! I'm gonna go out right now and go to a place where there's no solitude whatsoever!," Marron said starting for the door.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!," Paresu said pulling the back of her dress so she'd fall back into her chair.  
  
"Paresu!! PLEASE!! I'll, um, get you an, uh, ice cream!," Marron said.  
  
"ICE CREAM!!!! LET'S GO!!!! EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!!!!!!!," Paresu yelled.  
  
~*~Getting ice cream~*~  
  
"I want a Vanilla cone please!!!," Paresu asked like a child.  
  
"Sure;" Marron said paying the man for her vanilla cone and her own strawberry cone.  
  
Paresu's face lit up when the Ice Cream stand man handed her the cone.  
  
Marron ate her cone slowly. Paresu helped herself right away!  
  
Then the others (Mirai Trunks, Bra, Goten, Trunks, and Pan) came.  
  
Pan was still on Trunks' arm.  
  
"Pan, let go;" Trunks warned her.  
  
"Why, hun? You know I love you!," Pan said as she squeezed him tighter.  
  
"Bug of shrimp. Your so embarrasing," he said getting her off.  
  
"MARRON!!!! FINE!!! YOU MIGHT HAVE MY TRUNKSIE, BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE MY PRIDE!!!," Pan yelled.  
  
Marron was shocked.  
  
"Pan, I have no intentions to be with Trunks;" Marron said taking another lick of her cone.  
  
"Yeah right!," Pan said as she stuck her tongue out.  
  
"You're so immature Pan!," Bra spat.  
  
"No I'm not!," Pan argued.  
  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!! EVERYBODY JUST LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE!!!," Marron said walking away.  
  
"Marron......,"Bra said to herself.  
  
"Mirai Trunks, if it wasn't for you, this wouldn't have gotten outta hand!," Bra yelled.  
  
"ME?! What get outta hand?! Oh, I see. You just want Marron as a sister-in-law!," he yelled back.  
  
"I DO!!!!! I REALLY REALLY DO!!!!!!!!," Bra yelled.  
  
"Bura Briefs!," Bulma yelled.  
  
"Uh oh;" Bra said.  
  
"Do you know why this is happening?!," Bulma said angry.  
  
"Because both Mirai Trunks and Trunks are in love with Marron?," Bra asked.  
  
"From what Paresu told me, YOU are the cause if you never told Marron how Trunks feels!," Bulma said in disgust.  
  
"Where is Paresu anyhow?," Bra asked.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Let's hope Paresu's doing the right thing! So keep up the reviews, (good ones hopefully) and remember, the more the reviews, the more the story will be writen! So c ya laterz! 


	3. Why Me!

Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own it. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Shout outs:  
  
dragonslayer-8187: I'm glad you like my stories! I feel so loved! lol!!  
  
Ciara: If it wasn't for you, this story wouldn't be continued, so thanks.  
  
punky-gal: Well, ummmmmmm, nothing to say except here's the next chapter! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter Three: Why Me?! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Marron's P.O.V.  
  
Why did that other Trunks have to come back in time?! And why does Trunks like me!? And what is with Pan liking guys who are much older? I think that will never be solved. I sighed as I walked to, who knows where! I just needed to get outta there!  
  
I then heard Paresu following me, I really wanted to yell at her to leave me alone! But then that wouldn't be friend-like, now would it?! I'm such a goodie-goodie!! Ugh.  
  
She came up to me, I was nervous of what she'd say.  
  
"Marron, please come back, I mean, I have guy troubles all the time!," she said.  
  
"Paresu, in a way, THEIR THE SAME PERSON!," I exclaimed holding my tears back.  
  
"Well, ummmmmmm, uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, why don't you let Pan have one of them and you get the other one?," she suggested.  
  
Ewwwwww, Pan that SLUT! Both of the Trunks' don't like her, but who could blame them? I sure couldn't. Besides, I barely know Trunks!  
  
"They both hate Pan, and I barely know them! Mirai Trunks just came down from the sky, and Trunks is, Trunks is, just Trunks! We don't mix up with eachother! In life, I'm the know-it-all-intelligent-nerd, and he's Mr. Popular with the world! Get it?!," I said very fast.  
  
"Ohhh, well, I'll be going then;" she said turning away from me.  
  
"Where are you going?," I asked.  
  
"To get Mirai Trunks! FOR ME!," Paresu smiled then skipped off.  
  
Oh wow, I thought to myself. Maybe they'll hit it off, hold on one second....SHE'S GOING THE WRONG WAY!!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S TRYING TO MAKE ME JEALOUS!!!! Ugh!!! I cannot believe her! Well, I must admit, they both are kinds cute, oh my gosh! I'm blushing!! I gotta get outta here! Then I ran towards the mall for the stress-reliever; SHOPPING! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ A/N: I'm so sorry for such a short chapter!! This is one of the worst writer's block time's I've EVER had! And if I don't get more good reviews, this story WILL NOT BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!! I'm dead serious!!! Not much people like it, this is my first T/M story ever, so no flaming me please! Laterz. 


	4. My Lavender Haired Hero

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it. ____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Thanks to all my nice reviewers!!!!  
  
Thanks 2: punky-gal, Ciara, Mirai T is cute aka Superotaku, TMfan (I love your site!), Bloodlust Night, and shu-shane!!! THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!! I feel so loved! ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Chapter 4: My lavender haired hero ____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Marron walked into the mall. She was feeling a little better. She saw a sale on shoes and couldn't resist! She tried on a pair of shoes that were black, velvet, and that had straps.  
  
"This pair looks good! It's only 50 zeni! What a bargin!!," she said to herself, then heading off to perchase them.  
  
Little did she know, Mirai Trunks was watching her where she couldn't see him. He only smiled as he observed her.  
  
As she walked out of the store, he silently followed from afar.  
  
She sat on a bench and she relaxed. She did want a boyfriend, but this coming wasn't her grand idea.  
  
Mirai Trunks tried to gain his courage, but it failed, and he went out of the mall. Five minutes after he left, some robbers went in near where Marron was.  
  
The robber spotted Marron, all alone, she was perfect for their plan.  
  
"Hey Mark, you see'in what I'm see'in?," the first robber asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dave, I be see'in it, I mean, HER," Mark said.  
  
Marron just kept sitting there minding her own buisness, when Mark grabbed her and covered her mouth.  
  
"NOBODY MOVE, OR THE GIRL GETS IT!!," he yelled. Marron just melted, and didn't move for dear life.  
  
Everyone in the mall paused, so the girl wouldn't get hurt.  
  
"Now, I want all the clerks to give us da money, got it?!," Mark yelled still holding Marron tightly.  
  
The clerks did as he said. When he finally got the money, he and Dave walked out with a gun held to Marron's head, and still walked out with her. Marron held her tears back, but this was scary! (A/N: Who wouldn't be scared?! Well, I wouldn't if Mirai Trunks was around the corner! *blushes* LOL)  
  
Mirai Trunks heard some people running from the mall, he went back, and saw Marron being kidnapped. His Ki flared up at the horrible sight.  
  
Marron spotted him, and had hope. Mirai Trunks smiled when she saw him. Then, all of sudden, Marron was free. He kicked their butts so hard, and so quick, they didn't know what hit them!!  
  
Marron's eyes filled up with tears and she hugged him tightly. He smiled and held her tightly. Trunks on the other hand, felt that Ki rise, and when he got there and saw the 2 hugging, his heart stopped completely. He wasn't spotted, but he kept watching.  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
How is this happening?! How could she choose HIM!? I loved her! I felt hot tears burn my eye-lids when they formed. Seeing them together was too much. He is not me!! It's so hard seeing you're 'future self' and not yourself hug the woman you've loved forever and more. She finally let go of him, crying.  
  
I just can't believe this is happening to ME!!! I've never EVER been so mad! Oh my......she just kissed him on the cheek. H-H-How could she?! Fine! If she likes him better, so be it!! Maybe Pan's right!! Maybe I should date her! I flew off towards Pan's house.  
  
Pan's P.O.V.  
  
I felt a VERY familiar Ki come towards me. I smirked evilly. My plan was perfect! Ever since Mirai came, they've both been fighting over Marron, but one can have her, not 2! I giggled to myself. One was already heart broken, and I could help put that heart back together!! I finally will have my Trunks!! HE WILL BE MINE!!!  
  
"Hello Trunks, what brings you here?," I said innocently as he landed. His face was a little red, I think he had been crying a bit. Poor dear, let Panny make it all better!! ^_^  
  
"Pan, I was wondering, if you, uh, wanna go out sometime?," he said scratching the back of his neck. My wish had come true!!!!!!!!!! After all these years!! He's seen me in a different light!! YES!!!!  
  
"Of coarse Trunks! I'd be honored to!," I said smiling. I had won. Marron had lost! She can have that future freak! I want the real time, and the real thing!!  
  
"Great, how about we go out now?," he said rushing it. I was surprised! Sure I looked cool and pretty as usual, but now?! OK!!  
  
"Uh, sure!! Where do you wanna go?," I asked.  
  
"The mall, if you don't mind, like a resteraunt or something there?," he said.  
  
"Okay. Ummm, I'm broke though;" I said looking down.  
  
"No prob," he said taking out his C.C. credit card. I smiled.  
  
End Of P.O.V.  
  
Pan and Trunks arrived at the mall. Mirai Trunks and Marron were still there. Marron was on a bench looking quite scared, with Mirai Trunks comforting her. Pan scowled.  
  
"What's the matter, Pan-chan?," Trunks asked. Pan just shook her head and went over to Marron.  
  
"Why hello, Marron;" Pan said kinda meanly.  
  
"Hi Pan," Marron sniffed.  
  
"Whatever happened to you? You look like a mess!," Pan said trying to act innocent and caring.  
  
"I almost got kidnapped or killed," she said looking down.  
  
Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
Almost got kidnapped?! Then I misunderstood it!! He only saved her! I might have a chance, but still.....I think she still likes him better!! I'll stay with Pan for a while, maybe it'll make Marron jealous. That would make my day!!  
  
She looked quite pale. I felt awful for not being there for her. When HE'S away, I'll make my move, I HAVE to have her.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
A/N: I know I know. IT's short. I hate it when it's short too, but you wanted me to update, and through writer's block, it's not easy!! So I'll need more inspirational reviews to update sooner!! ~_^. Laterz! 


End file.
